


Crystal Balls

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>霍格沃茨的一段奇葩故事。从霍格沃茨毕业后在外游离六年归校任职的鹰院泽维尔教授，和六年级的格兰芬多问题少年艾瑞克·兰瑟的故事。文章可能和题目一样不正经。水晶球被玩坏了，目测会多次出现与balls（球，蛋蛋）有关的梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

******         ******

在正式和艾瑞克·兰瑟在霍格沃茨见面前，查尔斯就已经从斯莱特林的学生口中听过他的大名，那位在魔法史课上对“切尔莫屠杀巫师”事件评价道“如果我在那儿，那么那九百个坟墓就是为那些麻瓜而非巫师准备的”的格兰芬多六年级学生。可显然，艾瑞克的事迹并不只在这一个学院传播。

“我是说，他虽然是个格兰芬多，但他有时候比斯莱特林的人还邪恶。”阿曼多——赫奇帕奇的级长说，“昨天，格兰芬多的级长和艾瑞克在公共休息室吵了起来，因为他带领低年级学生搞‘改良黑魔法’活动。他还有个口号：‘改良黑魔法，为了巫师更好的明天’之类的，格兰芬多从来不缺热血上头的小家伙，所以他的追随者数量绝对可观。”

查尔斯简直忍不住要为这个男孩鼓掌了。

“六年级的格兰芬多会和拉文克劳一起上您的课，这周五您就能见到他了，泽维尔教授。”艾利克斯，格兰芬多五年级的学生，阿曼多的好朋友说道。

他的办公桌上放着一个来自伦敦著名工艺品店的木制工艺品，他将他的水晶球放在了那个木支架上。此刻那个透明的，婴儿脑袋大小的透明球体正因为室内明亮的光线反射着光芒，他走到刚才向他们展示星相图的角落拿过一个木雕花盒子（而非像其他巫师那样选择用飞来咒帮助自己偷懒），将水晶球装好。

“他还选了占卜课？”查尔斯惊讶地问。

喜欢赖在他办公室里的格兰芬多的三年级学生安琪儿回答了他，“他本不想的，这要说到校长史塔克教授组织的那次‘挥魔杖还是挥拳头’联谊会，他和拉文克劳的艾玛·弗洛斯特因为水晶球的正确使用方法吵了起来。”

“水晶球的正确使用方法？”查尔斯忍不住打断她。

安琪儿耸肩，“您很快就会见识到史塔克教授的联谊会了，‘挥魔杖还是挥拳头’是他用来为各院学生发泄课后压力和生活不满的那种暴力联谊会，”

“非常暴力。”阿曼多慎重地补充。

“校医莫瑞亚小姐会安排家养小精灵潜伏在大厅，把晕倒的学生拖到角落灌下治疗药水。”安琪儿继续说。

艾利克斯忍不住抖了下，“那药水苦死了。”

查尔斯为每个人续上红茶，“让我猜猜，艾瑞克把水晶球当武器丢了出去？”

艾利克斯目瞪口呆，“你当时在那儿吗，教授？”

查尔斯立刻回答：“那其实是大多数人对水晶球的使用方法之一，其余的几种是装饰和圆球状哈哈镜——孩子尤其喜欢后一种。在麻瓜的世界里，他们会在水晶球里面添上塑料玩具和泡沫制品，加上底座变成更漂亮的装饰玩具，我收藏了不同款式的，但之后发现，那只是普通的玻璃球而已。”

安琪儿对查尔斯口中说的玻璃球充满向往。这又是另一种典型的占卜课痴迷者，查尔斯心想，比起预知未来，他们更喜欢光滑闪亮的东西。

“艾玛向艾瑞克提出了天价赔偿金，或者学一学年占卜课。”艾利克斯用双手代表天平两端上下摇摆着，代表天价赔偿金那只手沉到桌下，另一只抬得高高的。“所以，一学年的占卜课。艾瑞克为这个生了一个星期的闷气。”

查尔斯凭借学生时代的记忆，在脑中构建出格兰芬多（他妹妹的学院）塔楼内，红色帷帐床里表情僵硬的少年，他或许有一双褐色的眼睛，饱含热情。潜在的愤世嫉俗会让他的五官突出，或许他会有薄唇和高颧骨。他相信这是他在霍格沃茨收到的最大的惊喜，比当初得知莫瑞亚也在学校任职时还要激动，奇特的灵魂总是让他着迷。

“需要糖吗，教授？”安琪儿问。

“不，谢谢。”查尔斯浮出想象的水面，“我今天摄入的糖分已经够多了。真高兴能和你们分享消息，阿曼多和艾利克斯不要忘记了这次的家庭作业，对人马观察星相的研究论文，不限长度但最好尽力而为。”他对学生们顽皮地眨眼，“还有安琪儿，随时欢迎你来和我交流。希望我今天帮到了你。”

学生们离开教室后，他让自己躺进前任占卜教授遗留在这的乳白长沙发上，一边猜测着这个沙发一定被施过保持洁净的咒语，一边对周五格兰芬多和拉文克劳的占卜课充满期待。

 

 

 

 

******         ******

在艾瑞克·兰瑟眼里，新来的占卜课教授就像他教授的课程一样，空有其表，只能吸引热衷八卦的女孩如安琪儿之流，以及故弄玄虚的神经病如艾玛之流。

但不管怎么样，新学期的第一个星期五，他坐在了三楼西侧的教室里，被午后昏沉沉的阳光笼罩，还要忍受黑湖反射过来的和水晶球一样刺眼的白光。

当其他学生按照身穿深蓝天鹅绒长袍的年轻教授的指令，拿出准备好的水晶球时，艾瑞克用静坐来表示自己对这门课程的不屑。

“你的水晶球呢？”年轻的教授走到了他身边。

“没买。”他试图用冷酷的眼神击退这个新来的教授，在占卜课上树立自己的权威。

“没关系，我这里有很多水晶球*（I’ve got some crystal balls.）。你可以在储物柜里找到备用水晶球。”

艾瑞克哼笑一声，“真的吗？”

安静的教室里想起的嗤笑声就像艾玛投射过来的犀利眼神一样醒目。

查尔斯学究式的笑容稍微有了变化，“现在我知道你很有种了*，兰瑟先生。在你新的水晶球到来之前——我想那可能需要一到两个星期，你可以先用教室的备用品，那之后如果你还在用备用品，你会留堂帮我整理发给预言家日报的每周星相评论，以及给麻瓜星座杂志进行分类整理。”

（You’ve got some balls.你很有种。前面开的就是这个玩笑。）

艾瑞克坚毅的表情下是一颗想要对泽维尔施恶毒咒语的心。他穿过叽叽喳喳讨论麻瓜世界的星座性格的女孩们，拉开淡蓝色的木柜，在里面挑了个看起来不太晃眼的水晶球。

但事实是，所有的水晶球都一样晃眼，无论那上面积了多厚的灰。而之后的水晶球护理详解更让他筋疲力尽，艾玛丢给他的纸条上闪烁着血红色的威胁字眼，他用魔杖偷偷戳了戳，把那些红色笔划变成一个丑陋版的泽维尔教授和两个位置微妙的夸张的水晶球，充满恶意地丢回给艾玛。

纸条转过一个奇怪的弧度，落进深蓝长袍的年轻教授手中。

HOLY SHIT！

艾瑞克觉得自己或许再也不用上占卜课了。从大部分角度讲，这是个令人激动的好消息，而如果泽维尔能笑的不那么诡异的话，他会更开心的。

 

 

 

 

******         ******

那个男孩和他想象中的很不一样。他看起来沉稳，平静，用力量包裹着对世界的嘲讽和藐视，非典型的孩子王，总会有渴望权威或者安全感的孩子被他吸引。如果查尔斯小时候是他的邻居，而不是住在偏僻的庄园里，他或许也会成为16岁的艾瑞克的小跟班。他面无表情时给人一种会随时揍你一拳的错觉，而当他愤怒时——令人惊奇地身姿挺拔地坐在三四个粉红色的羽毛软垫上，试图不用抬头就让凶狠的眼神越过讲台射向高处的占卜学教授——那种平静的威胁变成了喷涌的泉水，让查尔斯感到惊喜又刺激。

他简直想给这个男孩做一份观察报告了。

“如果你想用这样的方式羞辱我，你会失望的， _教授。_ ”艾瑞克并没有他自认为的那么擅长威胁，至少在查尔斯眼里是这样。

“羞辱？”年轻的教授不解地说，“我想被羞辱的那个人可是这个可怜的家伙。”

那张被艾瑞克精确地团成球状的纸条在空中舒展开，伴着令人舒适的纸张展开声，显示出那个紫红色的丑陋长发教授以及在微妙位置左右晃动的透明水晶球。此刻，那两枚水晶球里各闪出一只手，对着观看的人比着各种下流的手势。

“你会对弗洛斯特小姐造成不可磨灭的精神伤害。”他继续按照既定的迂腐教授的风格讲话，“而你到现在也没有认识到这样做的危害，我怀疑过去五年里霍格沃茨都对你太仁慈了。”

男孩如想象中的那样不为所动，继续像摆脱重力影响般端坐在又软又厚的羽垫山上。

“那就按照我们说好的，未来一个月里的每个周三下午，你都要来我这边禁闭。”

艾瑞克点头，从羽垫山上站起来。

“我允许你站起来了吗，兰瑟先生？”他翻开离他最近的名为《从迷雾中看到你的未来》的书，头也不抬的问。

“没有，先生。”

“那么坐回去，距离你的下节课——我想那应该是魔法史，还有一个小时的时间，你可以在这里练习冥想——你们这学年将要学习的重要内容。现在，为什么不坐回去呢，兰瑟先生？让我来帮你点上薰香。”

那些颜色浓厚黏腻的蜡烛在他脸庞飞舞，艾瑞克怀疑是泽维尔故意这样做的。

“那么你喜欢什么味道？百合还是薰衣草？又或者你喜欢爱尔兰培育出的神奇玫瑰，长满荆棘到处扎人的那种？”

艾瑞克愤怒地抬头，在年轻教授认真死板的眼神中看到一闪而过的戏谑和得意。

“好吧，薰衣草。我想你会喜欢薰衣草。”泽维尔教授认真地说，并挥动魔杖点燃了浅紫色的蜡烛。

一个小时后，艾瑞克·兰瑟被一身浅紫色的催眠雾气包围着，冲进魔法史课的教室，成为了那晚所有学生被宾斯教授催眠的借口。

泽维尔教授对此的解释是：“我想兰瑟先生点燃的是那枚高浓度雾气蜡烛，持续更久，效果也更好。真是天生的好品味。”

那不足以弥补这一整个周末，艾瑞克所到之处都弥漫着的昏沉沉的氛围，以及艾玛口中的“被紫色烟雾包围的短发圣女”给他造成的阴影。


	2. Chapter 2

“如果你随便走了，我会怎么做，兰瑟先生？”  
艾瑞克双手握拳背在身后，并没有费力掩饰自己的愤怒，“格兰芬多扣掉二十分，你还会给福利维尔夫人写信，建议她不要为我的暑期实习写推荐信。”  
“而我为什么要这么做？”查尔斯让自己陷入柔软的沙发椅内，越过古老笨重的黑色方框眼睛瞥了男孩一眼，又继续看回那本麻瓜写的《指纹识别身份，掌纹揭示未来》。只需要再多加一根稻草，对方的骄傲就会冲破他对这些后果的敬畏，查尔斯深知要实现这点，自己还需要比现在更刻薄一点。  
年轻的教授为并不存在的不适感轻咳两声，“我得说霍格沃茨的天气真的糟糕透了。哦，听听我都说了什么，”他摘下眼镜朝对方露出礼貌却虚伪的歉意微笑，“英格兰一直和好天气无缘，我还真怀念在美国的时候，和这里的天气一比，纽约州简直就是天堂。对了，而我为什么要这么做？”  
男孩紧绷的脸颊显露出他的愤怒和不耐烦，他低头沉默，既不与对方交流目光，也不屑回答他的问题。现在，查尔斯似乎被他归类为某种不适宜交流的低级生物，迂腐愚蠢俗不可耐却还掐着他未来的实习机会以及格兰芬多的荣辱。似乎他只要有机会，就会用力踢爆泽维尔的屁股，或者炸飞男人带着的黑框眼镜。  
如果艾瑞克没有在上一次《唱唱反调》爱好者聚会上听到那些故事，他会那样做的。  
“你在鬼扯什么？泽维尔教授？你真的没听过他的故事吗！”玛格达在她浮夸的蓝色面具里叫喊，引得艾瑞克用更大的嗓门喊回去，“我干吗要认识那个倒霉鬼！一个绣花枕头——查尔斯·该死的软蛋·泽维尔！”  
然后，嘈杂又无秩序的聚会突然安静下来，就像有人施了暂停魔咒一样，萨诺斯手里的黄油啤酒洒在凯蒂的宠物猫身上，珍珠白的鬼魂凝结在空气中一动不动。  
“搞什么？”艾瑞克大声地嘟囔。  
之后所有人像洪水一样向他涌来，那些有关“拉文克劳英勇的查尔斯”的故事被分解成无数个片段钻进他的耳朵，有一位姑娘因为太激动还扯坏了他的袍子。  
总之，当他从有求必应室里逃出来，坐在四楼走廊上感受劫后余生的幸福时，他大概知道了泽维尔还在拉文克劳念书时是怎样因为调皮捣蛋被扣掉无数分，又是如何在最后为学院赢回更高的分数的。以及，最让“唱唱反调”的拥护者们喜欢他的事——查尔斯是个热爱冒险，相信真理的英雄。  
“他曾经深入麻瓜世界！他是个纯种——只是陈述事实，没有任何歧视的意思——想想吧，当他看到互联网和智能机器人时会有多紧张，还有那些安检时必选钻过去的金属框框！”西恩刚才是这样叫喊的。  
艾瑞克才不想知道麻瓜世界现在是什么样，虽然距离他离开那里不过十年时间，但那已经足够他理解麻瓜们可悲的刻薄了。  
“他还去过热带丛林冒险，在那里遇到了会说蛇佬腔的土著。他们带着他和巨蟒交流，听说他还得到了它们的祝福。”  
哼，如果我会说蛇佬腔的话，我也能给自己搞到祝福。艾瑞克不耐烦地把这些回音从脑子里赶走，只留下了那个泽维尔赶走邪恶的黑魔法防御术教授的故事。在这个故事里，他带领他的朋友们揭穿了上一任教授的谎言，证明比起防御术，这位“热爱和平”的教授更喜欢练习黑魔法。泽维尔聪明又勇敢，他为霍格沃茨揪出了可怕的坏蛋，他是“唱唱反调”的大英雄。  
艾瑞克呕出一口恶气，在大部分厌恶和鄙视之下是一点点油然而生的崇拜。这点崇拜在他利用假期到处打听，证实了这些传言后，成几何倍数增长，现在正在他的内心里滋滋冒泡，让他奇迹般包容了泽维尔伪装出来的各种刻薄，在他屡次到达“我他妈受不了了”的狂暴边缘时将他拉回“见鬼的我就再忍你一次”的愤怒里。  
他陷入自己的思绪太久，以至于泽维尔伏在桌前说的话他并没有听清。  
“你说什么？”他问，没费力掩饰自己的不满。  
查尔斯双肘拄在桌前，上身压低从桌上俯视着坐在软垫上的男孩，他漫不经心地摘掉眼镜，然后对他说：“我打算给你一份工作，你想要吗？”  
艾瑞克不假思索：“我不会去魔法部的。”  
这并不是查尔斯要说的，但他被好奇指引着没有反驳，而是问：“为什么？”  
艾瑞克给了他一个“拜托，这还用我说嘛”的表情，对着查尔斯散发着求知欲的迷人眼睛吼的斩钉截铁，“我也不会帮你联系肖的！我已经自立了，他管不了我，我也不想要他管！”  
“肖？”查尔斯想了想，“你认识魔法部部长塞巴斯蒂安·肖？”他观察着艾瑞克脸上的表情，口气像是在买巧克力蛙里发现了奇妙限量变身卡*，“多奇妙啊。你是他那个聪明却顽固的教子！”  
（巧克力蛙附赠的奇妙限量变身卡*：近几年新推出的卡片，可以让你短暂地变成你拥有卡片中的一位巫师，效果只能持续五分钟，且标有“冒牌货”的标识，但仍因稀有和新奇得到追捧，直接导致相关产品的销售量上升两个点。P.S.纯属胡扯，如有雷同，黑发要先定十个。）  
艾瑞克用力翻了个白眼，“我不想知道他是怎样炫耀的，总之我不会被任何人说服，泽维尔……教授。无论肖拜托谁来邀请我，都没有可能的。”  
“你或许还不了解我，兰瑟先生。”查尔斯用手肘撑在桌子上，居高临下地看着他，像是巨龙从高处守望自己的金山，他捏着黑框眼镜的镜腿把玩，“但我向来不喜欢魔法部那套‘老规矩’。我比较喜欢……”他眯起迷人的眼睛，故意拉长节奏，“自己来。”  
艾瑞克看着他，没说话，表情像是觉得查尔斯疯了。他等了一会儿，希望对方能再说点什么好证明他没疯，但是泽维尔的办公室里只有蹲在角落里的柯基犬发出的呼哧呼哧的喘气声（为什么一点运动没有狗也会那么兴奋？以及，拜托了！宠物狗？认真的？），还有那些闪亮的水晶球在黑暗的地方泛着晶莹的光泽，像一双双小妖精的眼睛死盯着他。长久的沉默让泽维尔制造的奇怪氛围充满压迫感，终于，他吞下并不存在的口水，听见那只傻柯基站起来飞快摇动屁股。他觉得傻透了，但还是重复道：“自己来？”  
说话的时候，他还尽量挤出了一个微笑。他不知道为什么要这样做，但这里该死的诡异的氛围让他觉得这样做是最恰当的。  
“没错。我为自己招募合适的人，为我工作。”查尔斯露出友好的笑容，像是对对方僵硬和紧张的表情感到满意。  
“占卜课还需要助教？”艾瑞克脱口而出，忘记了适当的委婉是讥讽的关键。  
查尔斯挑眉毛的样子更像是愉悦，而非恼怒，“当然不是为了教书。我只待一个学期，帮你们校长一个忙。他当初在魔咒课上给拉文克劳加了不少分，从某种程度上解决了我很大的难题。”他飞快的眨眼，露出有点得意的笑容，“要知道，我当时闯的祸可不比你少。”  
艾瑞克仿佛看到一个崭新的泽维尔教授从那幅死板刻薄的躯壳里升起，慢慢和那些故事中的厉害人物泽维尔重合在一起，严丝合缝。  
查尔斯等了一会儿，发现艾瑞克还是只肯双眼发光的盯着自己，就只好摇摇头，“既然你一言不发，我就只能当作你拒绝了我。真是非常遗憾——”  
“什么？”艾瑞克大声打断了他，难得表现出慌张。  
查尔斯保持着惋惜又理解的表情，“我相信你会找到比四处探险更有意思——”  
“我没说我拒绝！”艾瑞克从他的小椅子上蹦起来，这让伏在桌前的后者仰起头来保持他们的对视。  
艾瑞克绝对不会告诉别人，他被泽维尔仰视时手心出汗，感觉有人在他颈椎压了块巨石。  
“我不知道我的下一站是哪里，可能还是非洲，也可能会去南半球。”查尔斯的眼睛变得狭长，像是狂风过后的天空，“你愿意在目的地未知、任务未知的前提下，作为我的助手，去做任何脑力或者体力活儿么，兰瑟先生？”  
未知就像是一枚枚闪亮金币，而艾瑞克此时变成了贪婪的爱尔兰小妖精。泽维尔每说一句，他的手指就随之颤动一下，等到需要他回答时，他几乎用了全部的力量来阻止自己拼命点头。  
“我们要做好事，还是坏事？”他问，咬着牙让自己不要太激动。  
查尔斯露出微笑，“一群人眼里的好事就是另一群人的坏事。鉴于你在霍格沃茨以及你在魔法部未成年巫师行为记录里的记载，我得说，我在给你一个绝妙的、能够给所有人留下深刻印象的机会。”  
年轻的教授说着，慢慢从桌子上撑起来，把捏在手里的眼镜扔在一边，朝年轻的男孩伸出另一只手，“来吗，艾瑞克？”  
六年级的格兰芬多男孩盯着占卜学教授的眼睛，慢慢露出了亢奋的笑，他用力握住男人的手，“那还用说！”  
角落里的柯基犬兴奋地叫起来，等不及主人允许就跑到桌边围着艾瑞克转了起来。  
“走开！”艾瑞克大喊，动作夸张地能跳上桌子。  
“狼崽，坐好。”查尔斯从侧柜里掏罐装酒，头也不回地说。  
“狼崽？”艾瑞克难以置信地说。  
黄白色的柯基犬发出抗议的嚎叫，然后原地扭了一圈，倚在桌边坐下了。  
“是，这是我妹妹送给我的一只灵犬。”查尔斯一边把铝罐上的易拉环拉开，递给艾瑞克，一边不太确定的说：“它坚信自己是一只长不大的狼，对吗？”他低头看柯基犬，在得到对方哼唧的回复后点头，“是，它会变成一头凶狠的狼，在这之前它只能跟在我们身边打发时间。”  
艾瑞克的视线在愤愤不平的柯基、满嘴胡话的泽维尔和麻瓜常喝的喜力啤酒间移动，不太确定自己是不是产生了幻觉。  
“好啦，我不是刻板的教授，随便你想喝多少酒都可以，我的男孩。欢迎来到我的世界，艾瑞克·兰瑟。”查尔斯用啤酒罐撞他的，“很快你就不会想离开了。”  
“希望如此。”艾瑞克心想，和查尔斯撞杯一起喝喜力啤酒，预感他的世界将会变得非常不同。  
泽维尔对他笑着，毫不在意地舔掉嘴角的啤酒沫。  
唔。  
或许会是非常好的不同。


End file.
